Captain Drakken and the Treasure in Middle cove
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Based on a norwegian childrens musical. Kim Possible finds one day an old treasure map and whitout knowing it she and her friends are soon dragged into an adventure of pirates and their Captain the notorious Captain Drakken. Number 1 in a trilogy. WAY bet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If someone were to look out…out toward the west, they'd see a bit of the ocean around the bend from where they now stood. This ocean was where pirates were ravaging the sea lanes both day and night, day in and day out.

However, if that someone were to head round the Summer Island, sailing through the narrow strait that was called the Needle's Eye…why, then they'd arrive at the Middle Cove…a peaceful picturesque bay where one would immediately feel a great deal safer.

The first thing a visitor would notice would be the old ship that floated beside Middle Cove's leftmost pier. There sat berthed the good ship, Gorine, which was owned by the renowned sailor, James Possible (Mr. Dr. Possible), also known by both the locals and to his friends as James the Red. This name was the result of his florid coloring when he became upset…essentially, the way his skin became beet red each time anyone tried to play him false or irritate him.

James, renown for his years at sea, had decided to give up his wandering life at sea and take up roots finally. And where better---at least as the locales told it---then here at Middle Cove? James decided there and then that this scenic bay was just where he wanted to live out his life, quite possibly the finest place he ever known. And, in Middle Cove, he had his built himself his own little home, close by his ship, as well as all of his best friends, who lived in and around him there.

Directly next door, the genial and fetching Aunt Katherine (Mrs. Dr. Possible) lived, running in her cozy pub which was downstairs from her living quarters, where she and her sweet daughter Kim, worked.

Sounds idyllic now, doesn't it? Well, yes…however, even in the world's most peaceful bay might have its share of unexpected guests…

At this very moment, a gangling teenage boy walked down along the waterfront, alone. He had blond hair, which was almost visible beneath his tight-fitting, blue knitted cap. The boy had a sprinkling of freckles, running over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, upon his sun tanned face. He was dressed in a worn shirt of wide red-and-white horizontal stripes, which bore small holes here and there, which was ucked into tattered blue knee-length pants. Over his somewhat narrow shoulder he carried a stout stick, at whose end hung a bundle, most probably containing food, and whatever meager possession the lad might keep. The only hints of his true profession dangled from his left ear---a golden hoop earring---and from his waist, where his free hand rested upon the pommel of the small dagger slid through his belt.

The young man continued to walk along, and if a stranger had been nearby, they would of heard him start to sing his own little song, the blue twisted kerchief tied about his neck moving slightly as he did so...

(Original song in ( ). English version written normally)

Ron's Song

(Pinky´s sang)

Here I comes alone

(Her kommer jeg alene)

A little walk on land

(En liten tur på land)

I got too tired of ship's decks

(Jeg ble så lei av skutedekk)

And mile after mile of water

(og mil på mil med vann)

Now I will feel land

(Nå vil jeg kjenne landjord)

Under my shoes while I can

(under skoa mens jeg kan)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

That is what I´m called aboard

(Det kalles jeg om bord)

Even if I´m young

(Selv om jeg er liten)

I´d love to be old

(vil jeg gjerne være stor)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

Ron is my name

(Pinky er mitt navn)

Usually I´m a pirate

(Til vanlig er jeg sjørøver)

But now we are ashore

(men nå er vi i havn)

Maybe here I can find

(Her kan jeg kanskje finne)

Some drink and food

(litt drikkevann og mat)

Because angry Captain Drakken

(for sinte Kaptein Sabeltann)

Becomes happy with full dishes

(blir blid av fylte fat)

He gets so very hungry

(Han blir så veldig sulten)

while working as a pirate

(av å jobbe som pirat)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

That is what I´m called aboard

(Det kalles jeg om bord)

Even if I´m young

(Selv om jeg er liten)

I´d love to be old

(vil jeg gjerne være stor)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

Ron is my name

(Pinky er mitt navn)

Usually I´m a pirate

(Til vanlig er jeg sjørøver)

But now we are ashore

(men nå er vi i havn)

I learned pretty early

(Jeg lærte ganske tidlig)

To steal like a man

(å røve som en mann)

Beacuse I have sailed for many years

(for jeg har seilt i flere år)

With Captain Drakken

(med Kaptein Sabeltann)

To plunder ships on the sea is the only thing I can

(Å plyndre skip på havet er det eneste jeg kan)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

That is what I´m called aboard

(Det kalles jeg om bord)

Even if I´m young

(Selv om jeg er liten)

I´d love to be old

(vil jeg gjerne være stor)

I am Ron

(Jeg er Pinky)

Ron is my name

(Pinky er mitt navn)

Usually I´m a pirate

(Til vanlig er jeg sjørøver)

But now we are ashore

(men nå er vi i havn)

Usually I´m a pirate

(Til vanlig er jeg sjørøver)

But now we are ashore

(men nå er vi i havn)

Ron, our erstwhile pirate-in-hiding, suddenly heard something and turned toward the sound. To his disbelief and amazement, he spotted a girl about his age, who was quite pretty indeed. She was wearing a fetching white dress, which bore a print of wide horizontal and vertical stripes in pink. Her long auburn hair was done up braids that hung down from each side of her head. Her bright green eyes were gleaming with excitement as she yelled, waving a sheet of ancient-looking leather from one slender hand.

Now, Ron figured that if anybody did actually see him, they'd of chased him away, so since he and the girl looked to be alone, and the sheet in her hand looked rather interesting, he did the only logical thing he could…he hid aboard James old ship, the Gorine. Ron watched the girl come closer and closer, hearing yelling. "James! James, come and see what I've found, James!" she bellowed.

James the Red, after a long pause, came out of his house. Ron saw immediately that this James was an old salt, a veteran sailor. His pants were a deep shade of brown and were of good quality. He wore a pair of natty white socks that were tucked into a pair of gleaming polished leather shoes sporting shining brass buckles upon them. His shirt was also white, and over it he wore a navy blue vest. He even had a red kerchief tied about his neck---very much like Ron's own.

"James," the girl said again and stopped in front of him.

"Kim, where have you been so long? I was starting to get worried about you," James stated, all the while shaking his finger in front of Kim a bit reproachfully.

Kim rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but replied nonetheless. "I have been down to the lagoon at that wreck of an old pirate vessel, swimming. But, James, look here," Kim said in excitement. "James, what do you think this is?" She handed over her find to James for him to examine.

James looked first at the map, then at Kim. "Look you, Kim, this is but another old sea ma---" He started, but stopped abruptly upon opening the map. He then shook his head, his eyes now wide with surprise and amazement. "Well now, walk the plank and jump into the ocean," James observed with a grin. "Kim, me girl, why you've found yourself a pirate's map!"

Ron (at the sound of the word pirate, followed by the word map) started listening very hard from his hiding spot aboard ship.

Kim herself was no better. "A pirate's map?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Where did you find this, lass?" James asked.

"Why, aboard that old ship wreck in the lagoon," Kim related to him…again.

James took a better look at the map now, laying it down on a barrel, which by the way afforded the hiding Ron a chance to view what was upon it without him being seen. "You know what," James ventured after a while. "This here isn't just any old pirate's map, missy. It's a treasure map too."

A very excited Kim replied eagerly. "A treasure map, you say?"

"This," James said and smiled, "is a map to the treasure that the old Pirate King, Gabriel the Horrible, himself buried…that very day he ran aground here in our lagoon…back in…er, let's see…April 22nd…some 126 years ago, Kim. It'd be the most famous and fabulous treasure ever…you do know that it's always been rumored to be here in Middle Cove. Why, every pirate, thief, and cutthroat has searched long and hard for this very map all the long years since then."

Kim smiled, nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement. "Really? Oh, James, could this really be the one? That treasure that nobody's ever managed to find?"

"Lass…I do think so…because nary a soul has ever found it…that is, before you did, just now," James proclaimed in a quiet voice, though he did smile at the pretty, excited girl. "Why, look you, Kim dear…this map not only shows us the way to the trove, it also provides us ways to solve the riddle to find the treasure itself!"

Kim smiled and laughed happily, delighting in being the one who had found the precious map. "The biggest treasure in all the world?" a very excited Kim questioned hopefully.

James, who was as nearly as exited as Kim was, nodded. "The biggest treasure in the world…ever! Why, did you know that an old sea dog, a friend of mine, found a place nearby here in fact, where he discovered a chest---full of gold doubloons, emeralds and rubies---full enough so he could live a lifetime like a very king!" He bent down just then, and looked at the bottom right corner of the map. "Hmm, let's see here, lass…this here symbol…it stands for something, I know…but, well, it's not easy to decipher these old letters," James told her, peering intently at the ancient text. "Let me see. If I be reading this a-right, this here states that 'At Gabriel the Horrible's anchor, you're to count eight steps."

Kim smiled as she looked down to the pale characters on the page…immeasurably glad to have an old salt like James to help her. "Yes, eight steps…right," she murmured, and then squinted down, continuing to read…all the while none the wiser that Ron was eavesdropping from his position beneath the bowsprit, where he held on to a few ropes. "Hmm, says here 'In the middle of the rocks, under the sand…grr, damn…what does that word here say, James?"

James looked down, paused a moment to recollect, then continued on with the rest of it. "You got most of it, girl…and that's something to be proud of. Let's see…says here that 'In the middle of the rocks, under the sand, lies the gold that's soon to be yours."

Kim smiled at that, then asked. "But, James…who would own this treasure…if we could find it?"

"Well, lass, after so many years, the treasure would go to whomever finds it first, you see," James declared cleverly, his eyes twinkling.

Kim jumped up and down, her hands clasped together beneath her chin, her eyes shining. "So…does that mean that the treasure would be ours to keep then?" Kim hoped a moment later.

James suddenly turned serious just then. "Aye, it would. And, bearing that in mind, miss…that means that we need to be careful. Very careful indeed," James told her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "For, if someone else were to catch wind of this…you could bet that we'd garner us a visit from the likes of that wretch, Captain Drakken, so we would."

"Captain Drakken?" Kim said with a gasp of surprise and fear.

"Aye lass, Cap'n Drakken. He's the most horrible pirate what ever sailed o'er the seven seas. He's made it his ambition to scour the high seas, as well as the coasts, looking for this very treasure for years on end…ah, but he's still hasn't managed it yet. Nor will he, if we play this rightly, miss." He and Kim smiled and soon the two began to sing a most familiar, yet chilling tune.

Vi må ikke si ett ord

James:

This map shows the way

(Dette kartet viser vei)

To gold and diamonds

(Til gull og diamanter)

Kim:

But I´m afraid of pirates

(Men jeg er redd for røvere)

They are around all corners

(De finns på alle kanter)

James:

As for that, you can calm down

(Det kan du ta med ro)

Here it's just we two

(Ron shakes his head and holds upp 3 fingers)

(Her er vi bare to)

And the pirates have searched

(Og røverne har lett)

For hundreds of years

(I hundre år)

They have no idea

(De aner ingenting)

about our treasure

(om skatten vår)

Both:

We must not say a word

(Vi må ikke si et ord)

Nor tell what we know

(Ikke røpe det vi vet)

The treasure in the Middle Cove

(skatten i kjuttaviga)

Shall be our secret

(skal være vår hemmelighet)

It's not going to be easy

(Det blir ikke lett)

But we have to stay shut

(men vi må holde tett)

As best as we can

(Så godt vi bare kan)

Or else we'll get trouble

(ellers får vi trøbbel)

From Captain Drakken

(med Kaptein Sabeltann)

Kim:

Thieves hide everywhere

(Tyver lurer overalt)

They sneak through the night

(de sniker gjennom natten)

Maybe they´ll follow us

(De følger kanskje etter oss)

When we are getting the treasure

(Når vi skal hente skatten)

James:

As for that, you can calm down

(Det kan du ta med ro)

Here it's just we two

(Her er vi bare to)

And if we keep the map

(og hvis vi holder kartet)

To ourselves

(for oss selv)

Nobody will understand were we go tonight

(vil ingen skjønne hvor vi går i kveld)

Both:

We must not say a word

(Vi må ikke si et ord)

Nor tell what we know

(Ikke røpe det vi vet)

The treasure in Middle Cove

(skatten i kjuttaviga)

Shall be our secret

(skal være vår hemmelighet)

It's not going to be easy

(Det blir ikke lett)

But we have to stay shut

(men vi må holde tett)

As best as we can

(Så godt vi bare kan)

Or else we'll get trouble

(ellers får vi trøbbel)

From Captain Drakken

(med Kaptein Sabeltann)

Kim smiled then, and hugged James, who smiled at the comely girl. "So…what do we do now, James?" she asked, nearly breathlessly.

"Aye, that's the problem now. Tell you what, though, Kim…now we make ourselves ready for a treasure hunt. That's why we do, my dear girl," James told her conspiratorially.

Just then a tall lovely woman stepped out off the nearby pub. She was dressed in a blue dress with polka dots, and a darker blue hat that looked much like a bonnet. "James?" she called, cupping her hands to her mouth.

James smiled, then turned about to face her. "Yes, Katherine?" James called back.

"Do you think you could be kind enough to help me for a while?" Katherine asked.

"Aye, Aunt Katherine! I'll be right there!" James returned. He turned toward Kim. "Now, Kim…I need to help your Aunt Katherine for a while. You stay here and guard that map. Do you hear?"

Kim nodded her acceptance of this responsibility, and with that, James turned and walked over to the pub, leaving Kim alone…not knowing that she wasn't truly alone…for also aboard was Ron the pirate!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim sat down on a barrel and started daydreaming of what she coud do whit all the treasure she and James woud find. She gazed out into the sky and as such didn't see Ron who had climbed up from his position beneath the Gorine's bowsprit. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. Smiling slightly he snuck up behind Kim and---quick as darting gull---nabbed the map. Kim spotted this however, and reacted instinctively. She jumped to her feet and blocked the way of the young pirate before her. "And, good sir, where do you think you're going to?" she challenged.

Ron decided to toy with the girl. "HA! Why I'll be off with this secret map o' yours, girl, that's where! Now Cap'n Drakken's going to be right happy with me, so he will!"

Kim was shocked---of course!---with that news. "Captain Drakken, eh? Why, who are you?" Kim replied, confused and mortified that this young man wants her map!

Ron puffed up his chest in pride. "The name's Ron, Miss," Ron said. "I be one of Cap'n Drakken's crew, so I am...aye, and I' also the world's youngest pirate."

"Is that a fact?" Kim questioned, more to stall than anything. After all, she was angry at both herself as well as this pirate boy who seemed so proud of his achievement and himself, apparently. "If you were to ask me, you'd be the worlds youngest fool! Now, give me back that map…right this very minute!"

Ron smiled, then chuckled at the slender, fiery girl and her ludicrous demand. "Fool, eh? Well, if you want your map back, why then…come get take it from me!" he teased.

Kim was exasperated, and being naïve, dashed in at Ron, trying to snatch the map from his hands. However, she was no match for the nimble Ron, dressed in a dress to boot, who merely stepped aside and tripped the poor girl, who fell headlong to the deck in a heap.

"Fool girl," Ron taunted nastily, and snorted distainfully at her rather pathetic attempt to retrieve her property. "Did you really think that a wee girl like yourself could try to outwit one of Captain Drakken's men?" He looked down at Kim, sprawled on the deck, and began laughing triumphantly. However, instead of crowing his victory, Ron should of took to his heels. But, he was young and he was arrogant…common enough traits in the young.

As if almost right on cue then, Kim's Mother, Aunt Katherine appeared, coming up the Gorine's gangplank. The strong willed yet slender Katherine spotted the gloating Ron and her poor daugther sprawled upon the deck. "Here now, what's going on here?" she demanded.

Ron, being the young fool he was, smiled haughtily at her, and began to brag. "Nothing for you to worry about, woman. "Just a wee celebration, the pirate's way, love," he assured her, bowing deeply to the lovely Katherine. However, he wasn't paying attention to the apparently not at all vanquished Kim, who spotted her and James' map in the idiot boy's outstretched hand.

Kim wasted no time, and exploded up to her feet to snatch the map from his fingers, then dashed behind the more formidable Aunt Katherine. "Ha! Who's map is it now, Pirate Boy?" Kim scolded him from her new position of safety.

Ron went red, embarrassed to be outwitted by a mere landlubber, and a girl to boot! He clenched his fists and advanced on the two ladies, intent to reclaim the all-important map! "Hey give me that back, wench!" Ron roared.

However, Ron's luck turned from bad…to worse, as James returned to his beloved ship. James, who had donned the white frilly apron over his usual clothes, held a broom in his hands. "Well, Katherine…I've finished sweeping out your p---eh, what have we here?" James began, only to be brought up short by peals of raucous laughter from Ron.

Ron was laughing so hard at the sight of the old salt in a frilly apron, that he was doubled over, hold his stomach with both hands.

James sniffed at the howling lad, then ignored him.

Ron couldn't let it go. He wiped his eyes, still laughing, then cleared his throat, and in his most manly of voices, he declared, "Like I was saying before, Katherine…I've finished sweeping out the floor in your pub, like you've asked me to." Ron then switched over to a falsetto to play Katherine next. "What an addorable lace apron you're wearing, my husband!" he said, then began hooting with laughter again.

James' face---as it was apt to when he was being mocked---went beet red. "Laugh at me will you, you little pirate wretch?" James thundered, advancing rapidly on the still howling Ron. "Pray, stand still just a mite longer, and I'll manage to smack that laugh right off of yer face…and teach you some manners in the meanwhile, so I shall!"

Ron, seeing a most wrathful James hot after him, chose to run away, leaping over the Gorine's rail to land on the pier, intent on heading back toward his ship.

As he dashed away, he turned and shook his fist at the three, giving them his warning. "Just you wait!" he exclaimed. "When Cap'n Drakken hears about that treasure o' yours, why then you'll regret you ever heard of him!" Ron laughed again, then ran off.

Aunt Katherine had gone pale. "Captain Drakken? James, that pirate wretch is not the type to be bandied about with. Oh no, no…this is the worst thing that could ever of happened to us all!" Katherine wrung her hands miserably, even as James did his best to comfort the distraught woman.

Kim, however, wasn't scared at all…being made of far sterner stuff than her charming mother. She was however more than a little disappointed with the fact that now that the pirates would learn of her and James treasure, they could come back and take it all away. "So…what are we going to do now, James?" she demanded. "After that loud-mouthed idiot boy traipses back and informs Captain Drakken, why he'll know all about our map, and how it once that belonged to Gabriel the Horrible. And, how the treasure can be found here in Middle Cove!"

Aunt Katherine, some color coming back to her cheeks, turned to James, more than a little afraid. "We have a problem. A very big problem indeed," she deduced. Kim just snorted at her restating the obvious.

James untied and removed his apron, thought a moment, then spoke. "Aye, Katherine, that we do. And, we need to find a solution to that problem…and fast!" James told them both.

Katherine stated her opinion quickly. "Why, James…I'd rather be poor as a churchmouse than to fall into the hands of the perilous Captain Drakken. And, that's a fact!" she assured him, hugging herself in her fear.

James gently took the map from Kim's brave hands. "Now now, Katherine…don't your fret none yet," he told her in a commanding voice. We'll have to sleep on it tonight, and decide our actions for tomorrow." James patted Katherine's hand comfortingly, then nodded over at Kim, who smiled with determination back at the seasoned sailor. "I'll be keeping this treasure map well hid---beneath my own pillow, so I shall!---and, I warrant that not even Captain Drakken will be able to manage to steal it away from us this night."

Katherine---understandably so!---was still a bit worried. "But, James…who can manage to sleep now? After all that's happened?" she fretted, wringing her hands.

James, however, was tired, and yawned hugely just then. He then turned to Kim and Katherine to conclude this conversation. "Aye, trust me, ladies…somehow you'll manage…the both of you. So…that being said, I bid you both a good night. Sleep well, my dears," he bade them both.

Kim just smiled and took the arm of her mother, Katherine. "Good night, James. Sleep well," she returned, then escorted her mother back to the pub that was their home. "James is right, Mom. There really isn't anything more we can do tonight, you know..." Kim soothed.

"You're right, daughter," Katherine replied, still troubled. "But, there is still trouble yet to come. I can feel it."

And as the pub was closed for the evening, and James barred his door to settle in for the evening, night descended upon Middle Cove. James took to his bed, and like the true salt he was, slept well, with his head atop the biggest secret to ever reach the likes of sleepy Middle Cove. In his slumber, James forgot everything about gold, jewels, and hidden treasure. No, James dreamt the sweetest dreams…about fragrant flowers and busy bees, the soothing sounds of the ocean, as well as the haunting sounds of seagulls' cries.

However, as James dreamt his sweet dreams that evening, other schemes were afoot. For, unknown to James the Red, two fearsome pirates had laid plans of their own…plans who's aim it was to lure the precious map from James' possession. Out upon the serene, glass-like surface of the bay, a solitary dingy could be seen. As it neared the shoreline, it could be seen that this dingy held two figures…one of them was the pirate boy, Ron, who was grunting, rowing the boat. Now, the other person aboard was no boy, no indeed. That figure was a man, but also a pirate. This fellow---the other pirate is wearing a yellow t-shirt beneath a vest-like garment he wore over his shirt. The back this vest was all in black, while the front of it was red-and-blue horizontal stripes. This pirate was wearing a red bandada over his head, as well as a black leather patch over his right eye. The man was also wearing red shorts and a pair of black scuffed shoes with rimed over buckles. From the expression on his face, it's rather obvious that he was livid about something. "…I'm telling you, Ron my boy…I ain´t going to continue this pirate life o' mine any more! Working in the middle of the night…just ain't right, so I tell you. Besides, I´m tired of rowing. We've been rowing for twenty miles at least…just so we can swipe us some treasure map from some landlubber! Probably a worthless scrap of parchment, no doubt, I'm tellin' you. All so we can start to searchin' after Gabriel the Horrible's treasure again…and what we most likely won't find, again! Ar, besides that, I still haven't had me midnight snack yet…" he grumbled.

Ron turned to look to the pirate seated before him, still rowing. "Oh, hush you, Jimbo (Okay, okay…so Jim Possible is really a kid in the series. Yeah, but I had to make him older if Ron was the youngest pirate now, didn't I?), you're always complaining. Now me, I think this is all very exciting! Besides, who are you kidding about rowing? You haven't even rowed even a single stroke today… because I'm the one doing all rowing! And, who are you to grouse about not getting a snack? You've had at least three dinners today, you have!" Ron protested.

Jim turned back towards Ron. "Dinner is dinner, boy…not even remotely the same as midnight snack," Jim told him, shaking his head. "And, if anyone's got the right to complain, it'd be me! I've been a pirate for some 250 years now, at least….if not longer! Like I was sayin' before…it's time for me sign off. If Captain Drakken wasn't so bloody tough and scary, I'd of retired long ago."

Ron chuckled at his grousing partner, even as their boat dug into the sandy shores. "Eh, if you ask me, I think it's more Drakken's Shadow that's scaring you, Jimbo," he threw out.

Jim raised an eyebrow at that. "Shego, you mean?" Jim asked. "Why, I could take the likes o' her down a peg, any times I wanted to."

Ron smiled, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, Jimbo…why don't you say that to her face once, if you dare," Ron challenged. "But, until then…be quiet!"

Jim glowered, said nothing, and followed after the eager Ron…at least for a while. But, it wasn't too long before once again Jim started to complain. "Nope, boy…now I can't take it any longer," Jim told him, "this time we had better find Gabriel the Horrible's treasure. Aye, so I can be allowed to take things a bit easier…more serene like, you know."

Ron said nothing as he to a look into James darkened house, but then he turned back toward the always grumbling Jim. "Jimbo…I said hush," he whisper in a growl.

Jim ignored Ron's quiet tirade, turning dreamy-eyed. "Aye, that sure would be something now, would´nt it, Ron my boy? Think about it now…if we had a whole chest full of gold, lad…a whole chest filled with doubloons!" Jim gushed softly…and before Ron knew it, he had to endure yet another bout of Jim's singing about his dreams. Ron grimaced…but listened nonetheless…

Vi vil finne gull

If I had a chest full of loot

(Hvis jeg hadde en kiste full av penger)

Then I wouldn't be a pirate any more

(da ville jeg ikke vært sjørøver lenger)

I would of sailed the ship to land

(Da skulle jeg satt skuta på land)

And turned into a nice and cultured man

(Og blitt en fin og dannet mann)

I woud of laid away my sword and knife

(Jeg skulle ha lagt vekk sabel og kniv)

And started a new and nicer life!

(Og startet ett nytt og snillere liv)

We want to find gold

(Vi vil finne gull)

We want to find gold

(Vi vil finne gull)

Now, is the end of playing around

(Nå er det slutt på tøys og tull)

We want to find gold

(vi vil finne gull)

If I lived in the castle all year around

(Hvis jeg bodde på slottet hele året)

Then, I would walk around with flowers in my hair

(da skulle jeg gått rundt med blomster i håret)

Then I would of charmed women at once

(Da skulle jeg tatt jenter med storm)

with my great wig and uniform

(I flott parykk og uniform)

I shoud of laid away

(Jeg skulle ha lagt vekk)

Sword and pistol

(Sverd og pistol)

And just been good

(og bare vært snill)

And mild as the Sun

(og blid som en sol)

We want to find gold

(Vi vil finne gull)

We want to find gold

(Vi vil finne gull)

Now, is the end of playing around

(Nå er det slutt på tøys og tull)

We want to find gold!

(vi vil finne gull)

Ron smiled over at Jim, shaking his head at the lazy, yet friendly pirate. "Look James lives in that there house over there. And, since it's the middle of the night, he's most probably sleeping."

Jim turned to Ron. "All right, but how are we going to find this map then, eh?"

Ron smiled knowingly over at Jim. "Well, he probably has it somewhere arounds near his bed. That's what most people do when they've got something valuable."

Jim still doesn't quite understand why Ron looked so pleased. "True, but then it will be almost impossible for we both to steal the map without him discoverin' us at it, right?"

Ron shook his head. "Not necessarily, Jim…it ain't impossible," Ron argued. "We just have to lure that old sailor outside is all." Ron put his arm around the doubting Jim then. "Look, it's up to you, Jimbo…he ain't never seen you before, and he don't know you're one of Cap'n Drakken's men."

Jim looked pleased with Ron's praise, and waved Ron to continue.

"And…while you keep ol' Jame occupied outside…why, I'll just sneak on in…" Ron wheedled, stopping to make sure Jim was still following along. When Jim just nodded, Ron, continued his plan. "And, sneak over to the other side…"

Jim nodded again.

Ron continued on, "…and try to find where the map is hid…"

Jim just continued to agree, nodding even more.

Ron then came to the crux of his plan, "Now that when you have to do something for me, Jimbo."

Jim nodded again, but frowned, turning to Ron. "Oh? Like what?"

"Um, er…well…," Ron wheedled, trying his very best to not despair. He thought it over, then grinned. "Okay, mate, here's an idea for you…" Ron leaned over to whisper something into Jim's ear, then handed the lazy pirate a small pouch from his pocket. "Now, go on…like I told you!"

Jim nodded, and headed over to tip toe his way to James' door and knocked.

James started, and could be heard within his home, getting out of his bed yawning and grumbling (mostly to himself), "All right…just who in their right mind would be a-knockin' upon my door in the bloody middle of the blackest night?" After a few minutes, James the Red opened his front door, dressed in his long, white nightgown and stocking cap (you know, like they used to wear back then during the American Revolutionary War, the one with a tuft at its end that dangled down in front of his nose!)

Jim stood up straight, and introduced himself. "Good night, sir. My name is Jim," Jim said.

James nodded just a bit sleepily. "Yeah, good night to you. If you have business for me…come 'round again in the morning," James told him, turning, and beginning to close the door.

"Wait! I--I need your help," Jim said, panicking.

James turn sourly back, moving his door open once more. He then leaned his shoulder into the door, and eyed Jim suspiciously. "My help, you say? Hmm, if you don't provide me with a right good reason for dragging me away from my slumbers, good Jim…why, then I'm going to be right cross with you." There was just a hint of malice in James' voice. He turned again for the door, and was reaching for the handle when Jim finally spoke up.

"Wait! It´s all about my poor old sick mother, sir," Jim pleaded…thinking up this scheme off the cuff.

James pulled his door closed, and turned back. "Your mother? All right…so what´s the matter with the poor woman then?" James asked, sighing at what was starting out to be a very long night.

Jim was very surprised that his ruse even worked, and his mind went temporarily blank a moment. "Huh?" was all the old, one-eyed buccaneer could come up with to say.

James wearily closed his eyes a moment, then very patiently repeated, "I said what's the matter your Mother then?" He yawned, waiting for an answer.

Jim blinked and put his brain into gear again. "Oh! You want to what's wrong with her?" Jim parroted, then launched right into his bit. "Wellm you see she has gotten herself a bad case of the whooping cough…oh, as well as one bad stomach ache, all at once. And, that's pretty serious, that is." He nodded his head a few times sagely.

James turned toward his door again, prepared to go inside. "Yes, those are serious afflictions, so they are. But, why do you come to me with your problem, eh? I'm no doctor," James reasoned, frowning.

Jim quickly---yet politely---dragged James away from the door again. "Well, sir, it's like this, really. I was just getting home from Doctor Billy---you know, the one with not much hair? Yeah, that one!---with a pouch of herbs for my poor sainted mother. Well, as you can see, I don't see very well with me good eye, and not at all with me other," Jim explained, pointing at the end to his black eye patch.

James nodded, heaving a sigh. "Yes, I can see that…with both of my own eyes which work quite well, thank you," James pointed out.

Jim gulped, but continued quickly. "Well, sir, seeing as how I can't see that much at all, you probably won't be surprised to hear when I tripped over a coil of rope on the pier, and…" Jim rambled, coming to a halt, allowing James to figure it out by himself.

"Let me guess," James said, putting two and two together. " You lost your pouch, the one with those herbs for your mother. Right?" James grunt sourly, turning toward the door again.

Jim saw this, and cried out in his most pathetic voice, "Oh, my poor old sick mother!" He then sniffed again and again, wiping at his eyes.

James winced to hear the man's caterwauling, and turned toward him again. "I can't help you. Good night to you," James grunted, and turned toward his door again.

Jim burst out wailing, muttering about how his mother was sure to die without those herbs he'd lost.

James gritted his teeth, then whirled on Jim. "Oh all right! Stop with your whimpering already! I ain't no doctor, mind you…but I got two good eyes. I'll help you find yer bloody herbs. At least that way I can finally get some shut eye." He moved into his house a moment, then returned with a lamp (like the one Draco and Harry used in movie 1 when they got detention in the forest) "So, mate…just where did you say you lost that pouch of yours again?"

Jim smiled and dragged James off. "Oh, twas over here a spell, sir!" he proclaimed, dragging James as far away from the door as he could tactfully manage. "Well, you see…it's gotta be somewhere around here."

James muttered, "somewhere around here," under his breath, but began looking around. He decided to look behind a big chest on the pier, and so leaned over it to look…and promptly fell asleep.

Jim looked to the door, and grinned upon seeing a triumphant Ron wave back at him, the map in his hand. Jim took the 'missing' pouch out of his pocket, and tossed it down on to the deck before turning toward James, who slept draped over the big sea chest. Jim grinned hugely, then decided to wake poor James up…the expeditious way: he smacked him soundly upon the bum!

James yelped, "Yeowch!" and bolted upright, his hands clapped over his smarting posterior.

Jim tried to look as innocent he could, and smiled at the glowering sailor. "Well, sir, I'm thinking I lost it…well, over there…yeah, that's where I think I lost it," he announced.

James grumbled, but went over to where Jim was pointing. He squinted a moment, then spotted the small leather pouch. "Well, look it here," he proclaimed with a grin. "Walk the plank and jump into the ocean." He picked up Jim's missing pouch and returned to where Jim stood smiling. "See here. Here you are your herbs, fellow."

Jim tried his best to appear relieved by James 'find'. "Oh, joy! I don't believe me own luck sometimes! Thank you, sir!"

James yawned again, but smiled. "So now, I hope your mother is soon as healthy as an ox again. Now, can good old James here get back to his dreams in peace?"

Jim smiled, nodding. "Oh, yes…and, thank you very much for helping me find my map…er, merph…he he, I mean my pouch, my pouch of herbs." He shook the pouch a bit, trying to cover up his faux pas about the map.

James shook his head, really too tired to care any more, and re-entered his house.

Ron ran over to Jim, and then both of them dashed back to their boat, all the while Ron hooting, "We made it! Woo hoo!" Now, just as the pirates took their seats down in the boat, they heard a loud bellowing from James' house.

"Noohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James came out from his house, holding his hands to his cheeks, and began running about around in circles in his consternation.

Kim and Katherine appeared soon after, both of them dressed in white nightgowns. Katherine, who cared very much for James, asked him in a very sympathetic voice. "Oh, my poor James! Have you got a toothache?" she soothed.

James dropped his hands and looked off in despair a moment before he slowly began to bang his head against the nearest pole.

Kim then tried another tack in trying to fathom what was ailing poor James. "Can´t you sleep?" she asked.

James stamped his bare foot down hard before answering her. "Nah! I´m angry, so very very angry!" he told them both, his face beet red.

Katherine tried to figure out what had happened to anger James so. "Oh, so maybe it was someone stepping on your toes then?" she suggested hastily.

James turned angrily toward the two women. "No! I'm angry because I've let myself be fooled of some blasted pirates!"

Katherine turned pale at that news. "What is it that you're trying to say?" she asked.

"THEY BLOODY STOLE THE TREASURE MAP, WOMAN! AND, RIGTH BENEATH MY OWN NOSE!" James bellowed, his face going red with anger.

Kim frowned in disappointment. "Hmmph! So, it's going to be those puffed up pirates that find our treasure then. Blast it!" Kim groaned.

Katherine was of a much different opinion, breathing out a much relieved sigh. "Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed…up until she saw the angry looks directed at her by the other two. "Well, at least now we don't have to worry about being attacked by that Captain Drakken!"

James shook his head. "Oh no, they won´t! Walk the plank and jump into the ocean! No stupid pirates are going to fool James the Red!" he declared, thumping his fist into his hand loudly. "Luckily for us, I've read that map several times over…so I'm certain of just where the treasure is hidden…I think."

Kim smiled then, feeling much better. "If that's so…then what are we waiting for, James? Let's go get our treasure before the pirates do!" she said in excitement.

Katherine was trying her level best to make James forget his idea of a treasure hunt. "Dear James, have you thought this over then? I don't know about you, but I find it quite unpleasant to be thrown to the sharks by a gang of wild pirates!" she told him.

James just smiled, shaking his head. "Lucky for you, Katherine that your James is far smarter than that beast, Captain Drakken!" he told her, grinning.

Katherine snorted at his cockiness, then said, more to herself than the others, "Oh, is that a fact then, James the Red? Just you remember that it's the smartest person, that watch their mouth," she chided him.

James when over to the chest before his house. "Right. Now, ladies, I am going to find that treasure, and then I am going to switch that sea chest with this one here that's full of old fishing nets and things," James related to them.

Kim fetched a spade from the rack on the side of James' house. "Well, what are we waiting for, James? Let's get to it!" she cried out in her impatience.

Katherine heard this, and had enough of all this treasure nonsense! "Fine! Just fine then. James, there's nothing I can do if you choose to ruin your life. But if you think I'm going to allow my daughter to join you…well then…" she took a big lungful of air, and bellowed, "YOU TWO HAVE GOT GOLDDUST ON YOUR BRAINS! YOU DO NOT WANT TO FOOL AROUND WITH CAPTAIN DRAKKEN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

James turned towards Kim…well, after he recomposed himself at Aunt Katherine's outburst. "Your Aunt Katherine is right about that, Kim dear. This hunt will be getting dangerous. Therefore, you'll be staying here, while I head off to switch those chests," James instructed her…and with that, James started to walk out on to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James walked with purpose down the beach, softly muttering to himself. "What a night! I'm dead tired." He heaved down the chest off his shoulder, thumping into the soft sand, and paused to ponder. "So tired, in fact, that I'm not remembering the directions off of that map all to clearly. Hmm. Let´s see…first, there was something about an anchor…" He looked around and caught sight of the big anchor from Gabriel the Horrible's ship buried in the sand, close to the docks where the Gorine was berthed. "Aye. Now, let´s see…how that go again?" James mumbled to himself. "'At Gabriel the Horrible's anchor, you're to count eight hundred steps." He blinked at the sound of that. "No…that can't be right. Let me think…hmm, maybe it was only eighty steps then, eh?" He shook his head, not believing that figure either. "No, that makes no sense either. Ah, so most likely it'd be eight steps then. Of course it would!"

James hefted his chest back on to his broad shoudlers again, squared himself to Gabriel's anchor, and started to count off the eight steps, after which he stopped in his tracks. He looked down hopefully, but didn't like what he saw. "Well, there's no treasure here obviously," he mumbled. "Now, er, just how did the rest of that go then, I wonder?"

As James pondered his problem, he didn´t see Kim, who had been silently following after him. For, after she had been sent back to her house by her mother, Kim had taken the opportunity to dress in her normal clothes again, and when the coast was clear, she had ran like mad to the Gorine, where she now was sitting up in the Gorine´s crow's nest. For her post, she coud see everything just fine.

James smiled, suddenly remembering what had been eluding his tired mind. "Of course! How could I forget? That's right…it said, 'In the middle of the rocks, under the sand, lies the gold that's soon to be yours.'" He smiled as he saw a formation of huge rocks piled up in the sand. Moving over to the formation, he looked about for the likliest spot and began to dig, mumbling to himself as he did so. "Well, it looks as if I'm going to be here all night, so it does." But, then he stoped as his spade thunked into something hard. "By Neptune's Beard…I've found something," he exclaimed softly, then cleared the loose sand away to find a wooden hatch. He worked carefully for a few moments, using his hands to clear the sand from the hatch. Once he had it's entire surface clear, he slowly opened it wide. He looked inside and smiled a big grin when he saw the large wooden, iron-bound chest lying inside the wood lined hole. "Bloody hell! No longer am I but a humble sailorman…why now, I'm a bonafide millionaire!" He reached down, and with a straining grunt, heaved the heavy chest out of its hole (and believe you me, that took some time…for after all…all that treasure wasn't light…no, not by a long shot!) and laid it down beside the chest bearing the false 'treasure'. "Mercy! I just wish I coud see that Captain Drakken's face when he opens this here treasure chest," James said, with a soft laugh.

Just as he said this, the sound of a cannon firing rang out over the Cove. James whipped his head around, and turned pale as he saw Aunt Katherine come running down towar him yelling, "James! James! The pirates…they're coming!"

James yelled back. "Aye, Katherine…I heard. Now, come and help me with this chest…for I want to far far away afore those pirates come ashore."

Now, while the two adults got themselves, as well as the treasure chest, safely into their houses, Kim continued to sit up in the Gorine's crow's nest, unable to do anything but hide from view. It wasn't too long before she heard singing and peeked out to look out toward the sea. There she spied a longboat, and it wasn't too long before she recognized the young pirate, Ron, as well as that other older pirate that had helped him steal the map from James. Those two were at least familiar to Kim…however, in the front of the boat, wearing a black Captain's uniform, resplendent with gold epaulettes and piping on his jacket, was a fearsome looking man with a pale blue-white face. That, Kim knew, had to be the legendary Captain Drakken. The Captain's ebony hair was worn long in ringlets---at least that was the case for the hair not tucked up under the black tri-corner hat emblazoned with a golden skull and crossbones upon its right side. He waved a pole bearing the dreaded Jolly Roger in one hand, as he held aloft a torch in the other. Kim began to hear him singing his very own song, with Ron and Jim chiming in on the choruses:

The Pirates are coming

Sjørøverne kommer

We sailed from the Carribean

(Vi seilte fra karibien)

And anchored up tonight

(og ankret opp i natt)

We have heard an old rumor

(Vi har hørt et gammelt rykte)

About a fabulous treasure

(om en helt fantastisk skatt)

Ron and Jim smiled happily and sang along

Captain Drakken

(Kaptein Sabeltann)

Is a dangerous man

(Er en farlig mann)

Drakken interupted and sang alone again

Now I can smell gold

(Nå kan jeg lukte gull)

Therefore are we rowing to shore

(derfor ror vi inn mot land)

Hiv o´hoi

(Hiv o´hoi)

Soon the treasure will be ours

(Snart er skatten vår)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(de neste hundre år)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(De neste hundre år)

We sail across all oceans

(Vi seiler over alle hav)

And create terror and horror

(og skaper skrekk og gru)

When you see the black flag

(Når du ser det sorte flagget)

It´s too late to turn

(er det altfor sent å snu)

Through Fire and water

(Gjennom ild og vann)

We row everyone

(ror vi alle mann)

But I who come first is named

(men jeg som kommer først heter)

Captain Drakken

Kaptein Sabeltann

Hiv o´hoi

(Hiv o´hoi)

Soon the treasure will be ours

(Snart er skatten vår)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(de neste hundre år)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(De neste hundre år)

We won´t travel further

(Vi reiser ikke videre)

Before the treasure is aboard

(før skatten er om bord)

When we rob or plunder

(når vi røver eller plyndrer)

It´s no "dear mother"

(er det ingen kjære mor)

Captain Drakken

(Kaptein Sabeltann)

Is an dangerous man

(er en farlig mann)

Now I can smell gold

(Nå kan jeg lukte gull)

Therefore are we rowing ashore

(derfor ror vi inn mot land)

Hiv o´hoi

(Hiv o´hoi)

Soon the treasure will be ours

(Snart er skatten vår)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(de neste hundre år)

So we can relax

(Så kan vi ta det rolig)

The next hundred years

(De neste hundre år)

Their grim and bold song concluded as the prow of the longboat ground ashore on the sandy beach. Kim, peering over the rim of the crow's nest, watched as the pirates dragged the longboat---with Captain Drakken still aboard---ashore. Jim smiled at his captain. "Aye, Cap'n! This here is Middle Cove, a right bonny place, so it is."

Drakken only smiled and looked carefully around. He then smiled and pointed over at the anchor. "Middle Cove, ye say? Why, so it is. Ar, and this must be Gabriel the Horrible's---may he rot forever, that dog!---anchor," Drakken proclaimed, slapping the rusty anchor soundly with his big hand. Jim took up a position on Drakken's right, and was holding the map, while Ron stood on his left, and was holding a spade. Drakken, who was holding the guttering torch, looked about himself, clearly thinking.

Drakken broke his silence a moment later, grunting. "All right, Jimbo me lad. Starts to readin'," he ordered.

Jim, obviously very excited, re-opened the map, then opened his mouth…then stopped, realising something. "Er, that's the problem, sir. I---um…can´t read, Cap'n, sir," he said sheepishly

Drakken turned and growled irately at this. "Worthless scalawag!" he growled. "You're a sorry excuse o' a landlubber, an' that's for certain." He glared at the quivering Jim a moment before he turned to Ron then. "Grr, you read it then, Ron. (Once again I know Drakken doesn´t know Ron´s name but it´s my story I can do what I think is best)

Ron nodded, tooked over, and took the map from Jim's nerveless fingers, reading simply. "At Gabriel the Horrible's anchor, you count eight steps," he announced, looking up at his captain.

Drakken growled softly under his breath again, and pushed at Jim. "Well…you heard 'im…get started then!"

Jim turned quite pale, but tried his best to comply with his terrible Captain's orders. "Aye, Cap'n sir! Um, one, two, three, er, um five, eh…seven, then nine, er, eleven, then, twelve, and thirteen…then eight!" he counted…not accurately it seemed, but with forced gusto.

Drakken looked fairly ready to strangle Jim right then and there, but lowered his twitching hands, and montioned for Ron to count off the steps, which he did, starting to walk, counting out his steps aloud. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…and eight!" Ron counted, his foot coming down to mark the spot when he had counted eight.

Jim, his cheeks glowing a bit red, moved over to Ron's side. "Eight," he mumbled.

Drakken (suddenly full of fury) starts commanding. "Aye, yeh scum, continue yer reading!"

Ron figured it best to follow Drakken's orders right that very moment, so he wisely continued. "In the middle of the rocks---under the sand---lies the gold that's soon to be yours," he read aloud.

Drakken gave Jim a very nasty look, commanding, "Well…yeh dog, start to digging! Or, perhaps, you're too thick-headed to do that too, eh?" he snarled.

Jim and Ron wasted no time, and picking up their spades, commenced digging…that is, until they too find the sea chest buried there.

From her spot Kim smiled, watching this silly band of cutthroats. Let´s see how that big and scary buccaneer Captain reacts to this, she thought to herself with a grin from her hiding spot.

Jim laughed in pleasure, clapping his hands. "Aye, look, Cap'n! We found something here, Captain Drakken, so we have!"

Drakken smiled at that welcome news. "Aye, I knew it! That Shego lass laughed, an' told me it was another dead-end, and there was no way she was going to go ashore for this! Ha! Well, all I can say is too bad for her! I knew we would find the trove, because it had to be me, Captain Drakken, King on the very Seas what would find Gabriel the Horrible's treasure!"

Jim and Ron looked away, and rolled their eyes at one another behind their Captain's back, but when he turned back, they were quick to smile and Jim added, "Yes sir, it couldn't be no one but you, Captain," he assured the bad-natured Captain.

Drakken smiled a moment, just before turning back into his big, bad, and mean self again. "Jim! Open the chest…afore I peg out of excitement!" he commanded.

Jim reached down, withdrew the chest from it's resting spot, heaved it on to the sand, then threw open the chest, not bothering to look inside of it. "It was always the Captain that's going to have the first peek," he muttered to himself, disappointed.

Drakken laughed triumphantly...well, that is, he did until he looked down into the chest. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER DRAKKEN IS THIS? THIS CHEST IS FULL OF OLD FISHING NETS!" he bellowed in his rage.

Kim laughed behind her hand from where she sat, until Drakken drew his pistol, cocked it, and pointed it toward Ron. "Somebody has fooled me, and that's yer fault, Ron," he deduced in his own perverse logic.

Jim (afraid of being mistaken as his accomplice) used the rolled up map as his own gun, and followed right behind Drakken, who started walking as soon as Ron started backing away, his left hand in the air, his right index finger pushing the Captain's pistol barrel off its mark, to make sure his boss won´t shoot him.

"Now, look, Cap'n…I haven't done anything wrong. As true as my name is Ron," he vowed.

Drakken snorted. "In that case 'buffoon'…would yeh be so kind as to tell me please what's just happened then?"

Ron turned quiet.

Drakken smiled evilly. "What's that then? You don´t know? Well, lad, I do. You, Ron, have been duped by a bunch of simple landlubbers, that's what's happened! Though, tell yeh what…I be a fair man, so I am…so I'll be givin' you one chance to get me treasure back. Listen well, laddybuck…I´ll be comin' back at sunrise, mate…an' I expects to be seein' me treasure when I arrive, do yeh understand?"

Ron swallowed hard, and nodded. "Remember, laddie…the sun rises quick in these parts, do you understand," Drakken reminded the miserable Ron, then laughed maliciously. "Before you know it, Ron…so yeh best hurry, mate." He clutched his pistol in his hand, and Ron nearly fell into the water. "Hmm, maybe we should let you walk the plank instead, Ron my boy," Drakken suggested. "As I remember, them sharks always seem to be very hungry, me lad."

Jim laughed too. "Yeah, very hungry," he said, trying to fawn at Drakken, to stay in his good graces.

Drakken and Jim then left, going back to their ship, leaving Ron to sit down, rubbing his now aching head. "How in the world am I going to get that treasure back before sunrise?" he groaned into his hands.

Kim having seen everything, couldn't help but to feel bad for the young pirate, and decided to come down from her spot in the crow's nest and down to the deck to join him. When she stood right behind him, she spoke up. "Excuse me, but…are you okay?" she asked solicitously.

Ron looked up, then back and saw the pretty Kim standing there, pity for him in her deep green eyes. "Why should you care, girlypants?" he asked, not liking the fact that she cared what happened to him.

Kim scowled, not liking his manner of addressing her. "Because you're looking pretty forlorn sitting there, 'laddie pants'," she informed him with a grin.

Ron didn´t have a lot to say to that, and grunted. "What's with you, anyway, girl? Don't you have anything better to do than worrying about other people's problems?" he asked, irritated at his present circumstances.

Kim smiled and sat herself down next to Ron upon the barrel. "Ah, that´s better. At least now you admit you have a problem…that's a start, so it is," she pointed out.

"Perhaps so, but if it is, it´s the start of a lot of misery," Ron said, forseeing nothing good coming of his predicament.

Kim smiled and laid a hand upon Ron´s shoulder. "I think you see this a bit more darkly than it really is, you know. Problems only exist to be solved, I hope you see," she told him, her ever-present optimism nearly contagious to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you don't know the half of this, miss. It´s not ordinary at all to get yerself into trouble with Captain Dra---"

Kim interrupted him before he could continue. "I may know more about it than you think. I've been sitting up in the crow's nest of that ship over there…and overheard every little word you all said." She stepped off of the barrel and smiled at Ron over her shoulder. "The help you need just might be nearer than you´d ever think, laddie pants," she teased.

Ron looked up and over at her. "Help? You mean there's someone here that can help me?" Ron asked, incredulously…looking about for this mysterious benefactor.

Kim smiled. "Aye. A person with friends need never sit alone with his or her problems, boyo," Kim told him, nodding her red-haired head positively.

Ron grinned, then moved over and took Kim´s hands in his own. "Please, Miss…if you know of anyone who can help me out of this scrape, I'd be most grateful, so I would," Ron pledged to her.

Kim smiled again. "Do you know…I like you much better already. You don´t need to sit there alone and wait for this Captain Drakken of yours," she informed him, and, just after she said this, she began to sing:

Friends

Venner

When you feel all alone

(Når du føler deg helt alene)

When everybody runs away

(Når alle løper forbi)

When nobody in the world listens

(når ingen i verden hører)

To what you have to say

(på det du har å si)

When problems

(Når problemene)

Grow higher than the mountains

(vokser seg store som fjell)

Then you need help from someone

(da trenger du hjelp fra noen)

Other than yourself

(Utenfor deg selv)

Firends love to stick around

(Venner er gjerne tilstede)

When there's a party at your house

(når det er fest i ditt hus)

Friends can share your happiness

(Venner kan dele din glede)

And cheer in the triumph inebriation

(og juble i seiers rus)

But friends that stay

(men venner som blir)

When others leave

(når andre går)

They give you support

(som gir deg sin støtte)

They understand and believe

(som tror og forstår)

Those are the friends

(Det er venner)

You shoud keep

(du skal ta vare på)

When everything has gone wrong

(Når det meste har gått på tverke)

When nothing is like before

(når ingenting er som før)

Then you know that it is friends

(da vet du at de er venner)

That knock upon your door

(som banker på din dør)

Let the others go away

(la de andre gå bort)

To do what they want

(for å drive med sitt)

A friendship has to tolerate hardship

(et vennskap skal tåle motgang)

Without becoming torn

(uten å bli slitt)

Firends love to stick around

(Venner er gjerne tilstede)

When the party's at your house

(når det er fest i ditt hus)

Friends can share your happiness

(Venner kan dele din glede)

And cheer in the triumphant inebriation

(og juble i seiers rus)

But friends that stay

(men venner som blir)

When others leave

(når andre går)

They give you support

(som gir deg sin støtte)

They understand and believe

(som tror og forstår)

Those are the friends

(Det er venner)

You shoud keep

(du skal ta vare på)

Ron and Kim held hands and smiled at each other…friends at last (hmmph! took them awhile to get there though, didn't it?). Now as the two smiled at one another, that was when Aunt Katherine and James the Red appeared out from their houses. Katherine looked over to her daughter and then to the gangly pirate boy who she recognized at once. "Dear Kimmie…have you lost what little sense you've had? Do you not recognize that boy beside you?" she demanded, displeased.

James also looked over at Ron and reacted, his face coloring. "Aye, Katherine. You've got the right of things, you do. He's that young pirate wretch that must of been helping that wretch that stole my treasure map from me." He frowned, his hand gripping the hilt of his cutlass before he drew it, its steely rasp making Ron's eyes grow wide.

Kim moved between Ron and James. "No please! Please stop, James…you are wrong! Well, I mean you are right, but please, he has changed. Oh, please listen to me!"

James and Aunt Katherine looked at one another in surprise and disbelief. James turned toward Ron, his face not kindly at all. "Oh really? Tell me now, Kim dear, has a miracle just transpired then?"

Aunt Katherine added her two sense then (whole heartedly on James side, this go round!) "Oh, aye…miracles do happen very rarily these days, my dear," she offered.

Kim stamped her foot, irked that the two adults in her life, who hadn't seen what Ron had to go through, could be so prejudiced against the poor youth. She clenched her small fists tightly, and said, "I can look after myself quite well, thank you."

Aunt Katherine, not to anyone's surprise, was quite shocked over how her much loved daughter was behaving just now. "Kimmie my love…" she replied, understandably shocked.

But Kim wasn´t giving her any time to say anything else. "Look, Mother…this boy´s name is Ron, and pretty soon, just after the sun rises, we'll all be expecting Captain Drakken returned to get that treasure."

Aunt Katherine turned from shocked to dread. "Oh my goodness gracious! Then it is we that need a miracle, not this rude pirate boy!"

Kim looked over to James who sighed heavily before turning to Aunt Katherine. "Now, don't hold it against me now, Katherine…but, I´m rather afraid that your Kim is right this go round. We must stick together, one and all, if we're going to beat Captain Drakken."

He turned toward Ron, who looked---quite understandably---unsure of the big sailor's intentions…until James spoke to him then. "Now, lad, we promise to help you, if you will promise to help us three."

Ron, thankful to receive friends when he most needed them, nodded eagerly. "Of course! I´m amenable to anything…just so long as it keeps me far away from Captain Drakken and his revenge."

James nodded at that, a plan already forming within his head. "Rigth then! I've got me an idea," he said. "Gather round, and listen closely," he added, then whisphered plans into the others ears. Their plans made, James and Ron head off to look to their tasks, leaving the girls to stay behind. Kim sighed once, then started to swing on the swing, as Aunt Katherine began to sweep the ground. Kim looked over at Ron and smiled before she started to sing:

To wish for a man

Ønske seg en mann

I know a boy that is good and nice

(Jeg kjenner en gutt som er god og snill)

My boyfriend if he´d like

(min kjæreste hvis han bare vil)

He can look at me long

(Han kan se på meg lenge)

joke and laugh

(spøke og le)

But if I look upp

(men møter jeg blikket)

He looks away

(titter han ned)

I wait forever

(Jeg venter bestandig)

Hope and believe

(håper og tror)

Sending him thoughts and friendly words

(Sender han tanker og vennlige ord)

To wish for a man

(Å ønske seg en mann)

Won´t help at all

(Hjelper ingenting)

If he doesn´t like the idea

(Hvis han ikke liker tanken på)

To wear the wedding ring

(å bære giftering)

To live on a dream

(Å leve på en drøm)

Might be all well and good

(er sikkert vel og bra)

But if he asks

(men hvis han bare frir)

He´ll get my 'yes'

(skal han få mitt ja)

Aunt Katherine smiled over at her daughter, glancing over as the boys goes past them. She grinned happily as James bussed her cheek. Ron shook his head as he passed by right behind him, laughing. As the two moved on, Katherine too began to sing:

I know a man

(Jeg kjenner en mann)

That´s big and strong

(som er stor og sterk)

A marvelous guy

(en stilig fyr)

Yes a masterpiece

(ja et mesterverk)

I turn glad when he comes

(Jeg blir glad når han kommer)

Sad when he goes

(Trist når han går)

My heart is jumping

(Hjertet mitt hopper)

And banging and belt

(og banker og slår)

But even when I´m flirting

(Men selv når jeg flørter)

Dances and laughs

(danser og ler)

He walks away

(så går han ifra meg)

And nothing happens

(og ingenting skjer)

To wish for a man

(Å ønske seg en mann)

Won´t help at all

(Hjelper ingenting)

If he doesn´t like the idea

(Hvis han ikke liker tanken på)

To wear the wedding ring

(å bære giftering)

To live on a dream

(Å leve på en drøm)

Migth be god and well

(er sikkert vel og bra)

But if he asks

(men hvis han bare frir)

He´ll get my 'yes'

(skal han få mitt ja)

The boys appeared soon after then, and laid down a sea chest. As the reality of what they are about to do dawned, Kim heard something. She leaned over the bannister between James' house and the sea. "He´s a coming," she warned and rushed over to the others.

James, Kim, and Aunt Katherine tied white handkerchiefs over their mouths and let Ron tie them up around a pole (although not very tightly), as though they were being held prisoner. Ron then winked at Kim and the others, then resumed his gruff pirate persona once again.

Captain Drakken and Jim rowed ashore, beaching their long boat not far away from where Ron and the others were. As the fearsome Captain and his crewman approached, Ron gestured clandestinely for the others to start making some noise, which they began in earnest. "Help, help, help!" the two ladies cried out, as James struggled, apparently in vain, at the ropes binding them all.

Drakken sauntered up before where Ron stood, then smiled. He then whipped his head around to the two protesting women and firmly ordered them to shut up. Ron, behind Drakken, frowned at his harshness toward the two ladies, but said nothing. He then moved between Captain Drakken and Jim. "Here you are, Captain…the treasure of Gabriel the Horrible!" he proclaimed.

Drakken smiled in appreciation. "Aye. Well, well…you do continue to surprise me, boy," he observed, turning to Jim. "Jim lad…open the chest before I peg out from excitement!"

Jim smiled, feeling important, and went over to open the chest. As he does so, he frowned at something he saw. Puzzled, Jim narrowed his eyes, and put his head down into the chest, where a moment later, a loud bang was heard followed by a pall of thick acrid smoke. When Jim pulled his head out of the chest---and the smoke cleared, of course---his face was as black as Captain Drakken's uniform.

"Help! Help, I've been exploded! I've been exploded!" Jim shouts, getting to his feet and running wildly around.

Captain Drakken might not of been the sharpest buccaneer in the Carribean, mind you, but he knew a set-up when he saw one. He stripped off his jacket, and gave it over to Jim to hold---once he had stopped running around, that is. Drakken then laid his hand on the leather-wrapped hilt of his cutlass, and drew it swiftly.

While all this chaos was going on, Ron took the time to release the others from their confinement, and tossed James a trusty sword. "Avast, you scurvy dog!" James cried, his face reddening as he rushed the startled pirate Captain.

Drakken brought his wicked cutlass up to parry, and a wild sword fight began. Captain Drakken could be called a great number of things, but a poor swordsman was not one of them. The two chased one another up and down the pier again and again, their swords clanging and sparking. After this had gone on a good long while, James began to tire, and Drakken managed to force James to trip, and spill into the water. Right then and there, it looked like the battle had been lost by our band of heroes…well, that is, until a rescue came in the form of a most surprisingly bold Aunt Katherine!

Armed with her stout and trusty broom, she dashed forward toward Captain Drakken and commenced to beating him soundly about the head and shoulders with her broom. Whomp! Whomp! Whomp, went Katherine's whirling broom, forcing the startled Drakken back, and back again, until he was forced up against the side of the Gorine. Precisely below just where Kim and Ron now stood.

And, when Kim deftly slipped Captain Drakken's hat off…his long curly tresses came along with it! "A wig?" she gasped in surprise. "Who'd of thought that the terrible Captain Drakken wore a wig?"

Ron roared with laughter, then grabbed Kim by the hand and pulled her after him as they both ran down the gangplank of the ship. By the time they reached the pier, James had climbed back up and was now engaged in a running duel with the wily Captain Drakken once more.

Kim and Katherine winced and worried as the air was filled with the clash and clang of the two opponents whirling blades. However, this time around, it was James skill that won the day…and he managed to wrest Drakken's cutlass from his hand and toss it into the waters below. "Yield, dog!" James challenged, the razor sharp point of his cutlass just below Drakken's own chin.

Drakken was stunned by this development…so much so, that he saw his death at the point of James' sharp sword. He dropped to his knees before the old salt and cried, "Mercy, mercy! I never really meant to harm you, James the Red."

James snorted, not believing him for one moment. "Ha, that's rich! If you ask me I think you cause more than enough damage here in the peace-abiding Middle Cove, Captain Drakken," James declared, his sword now pointing at Drakken's chest.

"Aye, mayhap I have at that," Drakken conceded, due more to the terrible look on James face than any real remorse. "Now, Captain…how is that me and mine can make amends to you and yours?" he asked.

James smiled to hear that. "Well, that's easy enough, laddo. Just you listen. You're taking your mate and leave this place, set full sails to that scow of a ship o' yours, and never return to the Middle Cove again."

"Done!" Drakken answered, absurdly pleased with the ease of James' terms. "Allow me and Jimbo here to---" he never finished though, as James interrupted him.

"Not so fast, matey…" James pronounced, smiling, loving being able to do this to the two blackguards before him. "I'll be a-keepin' yer longboat…for all me troubles, don't you know. So…to reach that ship of yours…why, that'd be easy, wouldn't it?"

Drakken paled as he began to realize what James had in store for both Jim and himself. "You wouldn't!" he croaked, Jim just staring at him, absolutely clueless.

"Aye! I would. So, you know what to do, Captain. Walk the plank and jump into the ocean," James ordered, prodding the kneeling Captain with the tip of his cutlass meaningfully.

Drakken stared up into James relentless eyes. "Walk the plank?" Drakken parroted, not believing his own ears.

Jim, who is also on his knees beside his Captain, the point of Ron´s sword poking him in the chest, nodded affirmatively. "Aye, Captain…and jump into the ocean."

James laughed, his victory complete.

Drakken pointed shakily toward the sea where he could plainly see a dark grayish-blue fin slicing through the waves. "Nay! There be sharks out there, James the Red. You'd not cast us to the sharks now, would yeh?"

James smiled and nodded, grinning mischievously. Now, perhaps it should be pointed out that all of the people who called Middle Cove home---which Drakken of course didn't know---knew about Old Swampteeth, Middle Cove's one and only resident shark. The shark was friendly because of the fact that it had only two teeth in its head, and was therefore just about as dangerous as a dead snail. Now, of course, none of the pirates knew this. "Well then, Captain, I hope you can swim then…real fast like," James laughed, seeing the two pirates gulp. He prodded Drakken, while Ron prodded Jim. "Now, on yer feet, and gets to jumpin'!"

Slowly, most reluctantly, Drakken shuffled out on to the plank, made a quick silent prayer, and jumped into the ocean with a splash. James smiled at the sight, but saw out in the corner of his eye that Jim had tried to dash away…only to be brought up short by Ron and his sword.

"AND NOW!" James bellowed loudly, before turning to Jim. "Now, laddy buck, it be your turn!"

Jim shook like a leaf at the thought of the shark out there…just itching to have the chance to eat him…whole! "B-b-b-b-b-but, I don´t can't…I just can't," he stammered.

James smiled, then shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, now…come on, Jimmy, my boy…that's a good lad," James told him prodding him along with pokes to his rump with his sword.

Jim edged out shakily on the plank, then cried something softly that sounded a great deal like 'Mommy!' before he too jumped out into the ocean. And, as the pirates began to swim away, the heroes began to sing their song of victory:

Never give up

Gi aldri opp

Let´s rise up at once

(La oss reise oss nå)

Dance and laugh

(danse og le)

Because even giants turn small

(for selv kjemper blir små)

When they fall to their knees

(når de faller på kne)

Now they douse

(Nå kaster vi loss)

And sail away

(og seiler av sted)

It helps figthing for

(det nytter å sloss for)

Peace and freedom

(frihet og fred)

Never give up

(Gi aldri opp)

Fight, if you can

(kjemp hvis du kan)

Never trust a simple tyrant

(stol ikke på en ussel tyrann)

Now it is the bells of freedom

(nå er det frihetens klokker)

That ring

(som slår)

The fight is over

(Kampen er over)

And victory is ours

(og seieren er vår)

We can sing it again

(Vi kan synge igjen)

Yelling it freely

(rope det fritt)

Captain Drakken's men

(Kaptein Sabeltanns menn)

It feels good to be rid of

(er det godt å bli kvitt)

The coast is clear

(Kysten er klar)

Lay your weapons down

(legg våpnene ned)

We know what we have and exult because of that

(vi vet hva vi har og jubler for det)

Never give up

(Gi aldri opp)

Fight if you can

(kjemp hvis du kan)

Never trust a simple tyrant

(stol ikke på en ussel tyrann)

Now it is the bells of freedom

(nå er det frihetens klokker)

That rings

(som slår)

The fight is over

(Kampen er over)

And victory is ours

(og seieren er vår)

Ron walked over to James, who looked out to the sea, glad that once again his home was safe. "Hey, James…are we going to open that chest?" Ron queried the older man.

James smiled and turned toward his friends. "Well, my friends, do you know what?" he stated. "I think that this victory of ours deserves a singing of my old song."

"Oh! May I sing it, James?" Kim asked. She really did love that song.

"What song would it be, Kim?" Ron asked, not sure himself.

"Well, Ron…when James first moved here he wrote a song that he sings each and every time he's done something that makes him miss the ocean. It, well, sort of reminds him of why he decided to settle down here in the first place, you understand," Kim explained.

James smiled, nodding. "Right you are, Kim. So…if you please, do me the honor and sing it for us, would you?" he asked.

Kim smiled, and did as he asked, singing:

This is home

Her vi bor

Then we raise the flag

(Så heiser vi flagget)

Whit a big hoorah

(med et høyt hurra)

Now we are going to live

(Nå skal vi leve)

And feel fine

(og ha det bra)

The sun goes down

(sola går ned)

Behind distant mountains

(bak fjerne fjell)

The day is over

(dagen er over)

Soon it is night

(og snart er det kveld)

We have traveled

(Vi har seilt med sola)

From east to west

(fra øst til vest)

We love the sea

(borte er bra)

But home is the best

(men hjemme er best)

the world´s full of beauty

(det er mange vakre steder)

If we wan´t to rome

(på vår jord)

But we know that we belong here

(men det er her vi hører hjemme)

This is home

(her vi bor)

Here we stay together

(Her holder vi sammen)

When we turn small

(når vi blir for små)

Those who have friends

(den som har venner)

Are strong as few

(er sterk som få)

Give me your hand

(gi meg din hånd)

And be my friend

(og vær min venn)

The day is over

(dagen er over)

And we´ll meet again

(og vi møtes igjen)

We have traveled

(Vi har seilt med sola)

From east to west

(fra øst til vest)

We love the sea

(borte er bra)

But home is the best

(men hjemme er best)

the world´s full of beauty

(det er mange vakre steder)

If we wan´t to rome

(på vår jord)

But we know that we belong here

(men det er her vi hører hjemme)

This is home

(her vi bor)

End

AN: OK first one in the Triology is finnished. I got two links if you are interested in knowing more about this childrens musical:

The homepage translated to English ofcourse:

http/ site whit all the songs from the triology:

http/www.barneselskapet.musiconline.no/shop/displayAlbum.asp?id5800

The songs in number 1 are these:

Pinkys sang

Vi må ikke si et ord

Vi vil finne gull

Sjørøverne kommer (Hiv o´hoi)

Venner

Ønske seg en mann

Gi aldri opp

Her vi bor


End file.
